¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by daianapotter
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muy nervioso... Ese día era el cumpleaños de el amor de vida. Ese día... le pediría que fuera su esposa. Ichihime fic! Somos canon!


**Buenas gente ^^ acá vengo con otro fic ichihime :D Está vez, del cumpleaños de hime que fue el 3 de septiembre (si, lo sé, muy atrasado) no pude subirlo antes por estar ocupada con la universidad y otras cosas.**

 **Quiero agradecer los más de 20 review que recibí en mi historia -**

 **Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa**

 **Quiero también agradecer a honeylemonie por aguantarme y ser mi beta-reader xD**

 **Contestaré los comentarios de las personas que no tienen cuenta cuando actualice el capitulo 2 de esa historia**

 **Hoy se cumple dos meses de canonización de nuestra hermosa pareja ^^ desde entonces no han parado de salir cada teoría estúpida por parte de cierto sector de los IR para no aceptar que no tenían razón (algo que tite ya les avisó en la entrevista de su queridísima película "canon" pero nunca le dieron pelota…) Hace gracia como dicen que no tiene lógica que Ichigo que supuestamente nunca mostró interés por hime haya quedado con ella después de 10 años PERO es la MAR de lógico que hime hubiera terminado con Ishida porque él supuestamente la ama (es para que además no quede solito)**

 **Después tenemos a esas IR que son más razonables y maduras y que, a pesar de que no sean canon aceptaron la decisión del autor y nos felicitar y tenés a otras IR que insultan a esas fans porque supuestamente son unas vendidas y nunca fueron IR…**

 **También te hace gracia como dicen que su fandom está de fiesta y no hacen más que salir fics de infelicidad, infidelidad y demás… si sacan esa clase de fics estando contentas no me quiero imaginar como serían entonces si estuvieran tristes…**

 **También te encontrás con IR que dicen que sus parejas favoritas son el ichiruki y el ishihime pero después comentan que matarían a vacahime (si hime está como una vaca el resto de las mortales somos ballenas) por ver el ichiruki ser realidad. Con lo cual te demuestra algo que ya sabías que es que hime les importa tres pitos y solo la quieren con otro para asi "no molesta" en la supuesta relación romántica entre ichigo y rukia.**

 **Y me hace gracia que algunas ulquihime digan que el ichihme es tóxico… porque tener una relación con la persona que te secuestra, te amenaza con matar a tus amigos, matar al amor de tu vida dos veces, torturarte psicológicamente, no hacer nada mientras dos locas te atacan… es una relación de ensueño…**

 **Como el ichiruki… una relación que si bien de amistad es buena, románticamente no lo es… estarte gritando e insultando con tu pareja… como se nota que no han tenido que vivirlo de chicos. De lo que se salvaron sus hipotéticos hijos. Además hace gracia como dicen que tiene más química el ichiruki porque se pelean al final… osea, tite te está mostrando que ni como padres eran compatibles y ellas lo llaman amor xD No se enteran ni a la de tres xD**

 **Después sacando teorías de que no se ven hace 10 años… Por eso Ichigo le dice a Rukia: Pero no era que está vez vendrían con su hija? O vamos yo me leí otra versión. También cuando dicen que sienten lastima por Orihime porque vive una relación unilateral y que está triste porque sabe que ichigo ama a rukia. No hijas mías, ichigo y Orihime están muy felices, sino ella no tendría esa sonrisa ni Tite le hubiera dibujado flores alrededor, incluso ichigo aparece más relajado y calmado.**

 **Y el bigotes dijo que volvería cuando TODOS alcanzarán la felicidad plena, que mejor que estar rodeado con tus amigos y tus hijos? (y en el caso de rukia además, ser nombrada capitana de su sección, que justo empieza a a aparecer ahí no cuando ichigo ve a rukia, y además se aparece enfrene de kazui antes de que aparezca ichika, osea, no pegan ni una con sus teorías)**

 **Como ya saben Bleach le pertenece a Tite que nos dio la alegría de ver a nuestra querida pareja convertida en canon ^^ (no por nada Ichigo le jura protegerla :P)**

 **Sin más los dejo con el fic :D**

Habían pasado casi 3 años desde la derrota de Ywach y la paz había vuelto a la ciudad de Karakura. Si bien es cierto que cada tanto aparecían hollows, no era nada de lo que preocuparse ya que estos eran tan débiles que el shinigami asignado a esa zona podía vencerlos; Poco tiempo después de la batalla Renji y Rukia habían anunciado que se convertían en pareja, y unos meses más tarde comunicaron que iban a casarse. Hoy en día, Rukia estaba embarazada de 4 meses. No sabían si sería niño o niña, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que la habitación de su bebé iba a estar decorada por toda la colección Chappy kids que pudieran comprarle.

Ichigo y Orihime habían comenzado a salir desde hacía más o menos un año y medio. Ichigo siempre fue consciente que sentía algo especial mucho antes de la batalla final contra Ywach, pero también era verdad que en ese momento tampoco sabía bien como definir ese sentimiento cálido por la sanadora.

En su último enfrentamiento contra el Rey de los Quincy, éste le había amenazado que volvería cuando todos y cada uno de ellos fueran plenamente felices. No obstante, Ichigo no le había respondido nada, sólo le había dirigido una mirada respondiéndole: "ya lo veremos". Todos sus seres queridos conseguirían esa felicidad por la que habían luchado tanto y tanto habían sacrificado. Y si el enemigo volvía, lo enfrentaría las veces que hiciera falta, una y otra y otra vez hasta que desapareciera para siempre.

En todo esto y algunas cosas más estaba pensando Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de 20 años pelo naranja claro, ojos chocolate y un físico de ensueño, su espalda era más ancha que cuando se enfrentó a Ywach; también había crecido un par de centímetros más y su cuerpo estaba más marcado que cuando era adolescente. Mientras se terminaba de arreglar para su cita con su novia, Inoue Orihime, una hermosa joven de 20 años de pelo naranja pero más fuerte que Ichigo, ojos chocolate y también con un físico que hacía suspirar a más de hombre: cara muy dulce, pecho firme y generoso, vientre plano, una cintura pequeña y largas piernas.

Ese día no era un día cualquiera y tampoco esa era una cita cualquiera… ese día era 3 de septiembre y era el cumpleaños de su amad, y tampoco era un cumpleaños cualquiera ya que ese día pensaba hacer una petición especial. El joven apretaba fuertemente en su mano una pequeña cajita mientras ese pensamiento le venía a la mente.

Con una última mirada hacía el espejo para darse ánimos a sí mismo, se dirigió hacía la salida del baño y, una vez salió del sitio cerró la puerta y camino hacia a la escalera para llegar a la cocina.

\- Buenos días, hermano – le saludó alegremente Yuzu – Tu desayuno ya está servido.

\- Vaya, Ichi-ni, si que estás guapo – le comentó su hermana Karin en tono de burla.

\- Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Orihime y la llevaré a la feria – le comentó el joven mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se disponía a servirse el desayuno.

\- Yo siempre dije que no me sorprendería hasta que trajeras a una chica de la talla de Orihime-chan – dijo entre risas Karin antes de levantarse de la mesa y recibir un sonrojo por parte de su hermano – Siempre supe que terminarían juntos, lo único malo es que siempre fuiste muy lento.

\- Oye, eso… - Ichigo se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver como Karin se iba de la cocina riéndose – Adolescentes – murmuró entre dientes el pelinaranja poco antes de que empezaba a comer su desayuno.

No le llevó mucho tiempo terminarlo y una vez lo hizo se levantó y le dio las gracias a Yuzu por la comida. Volvió a dirigirse al baño para lavarse los dientes y una vez terminó, volvió a mirar que todo estuviera en orden… verdaderamente estaba nervioso. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien, salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada de la casa, más antes de que abriera la puerta escuchó la voz de su padre que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, papá? – le preguntó Ichigo mientras se daba vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

Isshin no le dijo nada durante unos segundos. Apoyó ambas manos en los hombres de su hijo y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de decirle:

\- Sé que estás nervioso, no por el paso que estás a punto de dar, sino por si la respuesta es negativa. Orihime te ama con todo su corazón, hijo. No te preocupes, te dirá que sí.

Animó su padre logrando que Ichigo soltara con un suspiró parte de la tensión que estaba acumulada en su cuerpo

– Estás a punto de comenzar una nueva e importante etapa en tu vida. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo hijo, eres mi más grande orgullo – le dijo sonriendo… sonrisa que apareció también en los labios del pelinaranja – ¡Y espero que tengan mucho sexo y que me den nietos hermosos para mal… arg – Isshin estaba gritando está última frase hasta que su hijo lo mandó por los aires de una patada.

\- Dios, viejo, y yo que pensaba que por una vez en tu vida te ibas a comportar – le reprendió molesto – Mejor me voy – Sin decir nada más giró su cuerpo hacía la puerta, giró el picaporte y salió de la casa.

Ichigo se dirigía hacia la casa de su novia, todavía refunfuñando por la inmadurez de su progenitor. No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino; Cuando iba a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco al ver enfrente de él al amor de su vida.

Orihime llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Cerró la puerta de su casa y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra sintió como los labios de su novio se apoderaban de los suyos de forma apasionada y hambrienta. Su espalda fue recostada contra la pared y el joven dirigió una de sus manos hacía la nuca de su novia y la otra hacía su cintura para evitar cualquier intentó por parte de la joven por escapar, lo cual era completamente innecesario.

Orihime había cerrado los ojos entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando el beso del joven y al exquisito sabor de los labios del joven. El beso era demandante, con ansias de conquista y Orihime claudicó ante él. Su mente se encontraba casi nublada por las sensaciones que la invadían, casi con vergüenza notó como sus pezones se endurecían y su intimidad empezaba a entrar en calor. Se agarró a la camisa del joven y ahondó más el beso, separándose solamente cuando notaron que sus cuerpos les exigía aire para poder respirar.

Con la respiración agitada pusieron distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero solo un poco. Ichigo le dio un último, pequeño y dulce beso antes de abrir los ojos y ver como un rubor rosado adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojos todavía cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta por el beso. El joven tuvo que contener enormemente las ganas de volverla a besar, de otra manera, la levantaría entre sus brazos y los haría entrar a ambos a su casa y pasarían todo el día besándose y haciéndose mimos, con lo cual no irían al parque de atracciones como le había prometido…si había algo que lo caracterizaba es que siempre cumplía sus promesas, nunca estuvo más tentado a no cumplir una.

La realidad era, que cada vez le costaba más separar sus manos del cuerpo de su novia.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Orihime – le dijo en un susurró cuando por fin pudo pensar con claridad.

Orihime abrió lentamente los ojos y el rubor que tenía se hizo más profundo. No obstante dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Ichigo-kun. Gracias – respondió suavemente.

\- Vamos o se nos hará tarde – informó el joven dedicándole una sonrisa. Segundos después, agarró su mano y caminaron rumbo al parque de diversiones.

En el parque de atracciones, el lugar de destino de los jóvenes, se encontraba a 15 minutos de la ciudad de Karakura. Ese día era domingo, por lo que el parque estaba lleno de toda clase de personas: jóvenes que salieron con sus amigos, jóvenes parejas en una cita, matrimonios jóvenes y no tan jóvenes con o sin sus hijos, etc.

Orihime estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba completamente encantada: tantas luces, tantos juegos, tanta comida que probar…

Se subieron a muchas atracciones, tomaron toda cantidad de fotos e Ichigo más de una vez estuvo a punto de golpear a más de uno que intentaba pasar de la raya. Sólo la sonrisa de Orihime lo había detenido de enviarlos al hospital.

\- Vamos, Ichi-kun – le gritó Orihime contentísima cuando vio un puesto de donas. Tenía de todas clases y variedades.

Orihime soltó a su novio y con su brazo alrededor del cuello y la otra libre señalaba las donas.

\- Quiero probar esa… y esa también… y esa… ¡ah! ¡Esa tiene chocolate! – decía la joven mientras señalaba cada una de las donas. No sabía con cual empezar todas se veían tan ricas.

\- ¡Orihime, no vas a comerte todo eso! – le respondió el joven bastante sorprendido.

\- ¡Pero Ichi-kun! – se quejó la joven al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban e inflaban – es mi cumpleaños así que hoy está todo permitido – agregó esto último feliz pensando que con eso tenía la victoria de su lado.

Ichigo no quería revelar que después la llevaría a un restaurante caro de la ciudad. Pero también era verdad que esos ojos de cordero degollado y esas mejillas infladas estaban derritiendo rápidamente su determinación… después de todo, hoy era su cumpleaños, aun así trataría de influir en ella… sólo un poco.

\- Está bien, Hime – suspiro– pero sólo algunas. No quiero que te enfermes – estas últimas palabras se las dijo al viento puesto que la joven había salido corriendo hacía el puesto de donas.

Ichigo prefirió no mirar mientras su novia compraba. Sólo se acercaría cuando hubiera que pagar y cuando tuvo que hacerlo casi se le cae el alma al piso cuando vio que había pedido 3 docenas de donas. Una pequeña vena se formó en su frente antes de gritar el nombre de su novia, sin embargo, ella había sido más rápida y se estaba alejando con los paquetes. Con un gran suspiro, Ichigo entregó el dinero al vendedor. No era el dinero lo que lo molestaba, sino que después ella no comería nada en el restaurante… aunque tal vez con su gran apetito todavía tendría lugar para la cena. Sin contar que podría caer enferma con tanta dona.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, buscó con la mirada a su novia y la vio enfrente de una de las máquinas que tenían peluches dentro, de los cuales había que sacarlos con una pinza mecánica. Otra cosa que también notó fue que su novia ya se había comido una docena de donas.

\- ¿Quieres uno de esos peluches, Orihime? – Cuestiono el joven una vez se acercó a ella.

La chica giró su rostro y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Me gustarían esos dos dinosaurios. El verde que es para la cabeza y el violeta que se parece a Barney – respondió con los ojos iluminados.

Ichigo sonrió y sacó unas monedas y las introdujo en la ranura correspondiente. Segundos después, la pinza se movió ligeramente dando a entender que el juego había comenzado. Consiguió los dos muñecos en sendos primeros intentos. No por nada Yuzu tenía tantos muñecos.

Orihime, que milagrosamente se había terminado de comer el resto de las donas, agarró el muñeco con forma de gorro y se lo puso en la cabeza a Ichigo provocando que el joven elevará una ceja; más lo que logro irritarlo un poco, fue ver a su novia sosteniendo el muñeco que se parecía a barney estrujándolo muy contenta diciendo que era súper lindo. Así que se señaló a sí mismo mientras le decía a la joven que él también era lindo. Pero eso no surtió mucho efecto.

Ichigo no podía creer que tuviera celosos de un muñeco, mas así era. Ya no quería desperdiciar tiempo alguno, así que agarró el peluche y levantó bien en alto su mano para que Orihime no pudiera alcanzarlo. Una vez notado que su tan amado "amiguito" había desaparecido. Orihime, se enojó e infló sus cachetes. Girándose preguntando a ichigo porque secuestraba a su amigo, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios ya que estaban siendo devorados por los labios del joven.

La joven intentaba resistirse y quería alejarse de él, no obstante, se encontraba prisionera en sus brazos. Uno de los brazos de Ichigo se había aferrado alrededor de su cintura y el otro estaba en su nuca, no había forma de escapar y el peluche estaba olvidado en el suelo.

Ichigo reia interiormente al notar que su novia cada vez se oponía menos a su beso y poco a poco comenzaba a responderle. Siempre había adorado el chocolate, pero desde que probó los labios de su novia se habían vuelto su plato favorito. Sus labios eran tan suaves, carnosos… simplemente lo volvían loco y siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para volver a probarlos. Siguieron besándose durante varios minutos como si nada más importara hasta que notaron que el aire les faltaba.

Orihime se aferró a la camisa del joven e iba a preguntarle por su peluche hasta que escuchó.

\- ¿Por qué no se van a un hotel? – les preguntó mientras se reía una muchacha joven.

\- Yo me ofrezco a lle… - se había ofrecido un chico de unos 20 años, pero que al ver la mirada asesina de Ichigo prefirió callar.

\- Recoge el peluche, Hime. Nos vamos – Sin decir una palabra más giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Más que un comentario fue una orden. Orihime tampoco dijo nada, enseguida se agachó a recoger el muñeco y siguió a Ichigo. Por el camino que había tomado iba al lugar donde tenían estacionado el coche.

\- Ichi-kun, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? – le preguntó una vez llegó al auto. Ichigo estaba parado enfrente del carro. Sin mediar palabra, se gira para enfrentarla volviéndola a besar. Tomándola por la cintura, la elevo apoyandola contra el coche, no sin antes poner su brazo debajo de su cabeza para que no se golpease.

Ese beso, a diferencia del anterior, era dominante y exigente. Exploraba completamente su boca y no admitía replica alguna. Orihime no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel beso y las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Ichigo no era consciente que su cuerpo se iba frotando cada vez más contra el de ella especialmente su zona más íntima, que comenzaba a palpitar. Abandonó sus labios y se acercó su oído.

\- Nunca antes había sentido celosos de un oso. Ya era bastante con tener que aguantar los comentarios de los chicos de todo el Instituto. Incluso ahora, sigue habiendo gente que no entiende que ya estás con alguien – susurró suavemente, alejando un poco su rostro y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Orihime lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que estaba tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero por dentro era un remolino de sensaciones.

\- Sí, Ichi-kun. Sólo te amo a ti y lo sabes – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de Ichigo. El joven no pudo evitar suspirar como si con ese gesto se quitara un gran peso de encima. Durante unos minutos, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la mano de la joven. No sabía cómo ella lo lograba, pero siempre lograba calmarlo y una inmensa paz lo llenaba.

Ichigo abrazó a su novia y recostó su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Se permitió oler el cabello de Orihime que era de olor a fresa; La verdad es que tenía un gran miedo de perderla y a veces le costaba controlarse. No sabía qué haría si algo llegaba a pasarle o sí ella dejara de amarlo… sería una pesadilla, justo como cuando Ulquiorra la secuestró y se la llevó a Hueco Mundo o cuando Tsukushima había borrado sus recuerdo… ahora sería peor, millones de veces peor.

\- Lo siento, Orihime. Soy un idiota, no tendría que haberme dejado llevar por los celos – le pidió disculpas verdaderamente arrepentido.

\- No te preocupes, Ichi-kun – Respondió la sanadora al mismo tiempo que devolvía el abrazo y ella también recostaba su mentón en su cuello - Además, mentiría si dijera que no me gusto el beso – confesó con una sonrisa completamente sonrojada, aunque el joven no pudiera verla sabía que lo estaba.

\- Bueno, vamos. Tengo otra sorpresa para ti – Anuncio con una sonrisa antes de separarse de ella.

\- ¿Otra más? – preguntó con cara de confusión en su rostro.

\- Sí, ahora verás porque no quería que comieras tanto – le dijo riendo. Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante para que Orihime se pudiera sentar. Una vez vio que ella subió, cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta al coche. Abrió la puerta del piloto, se sentó recordándole a su novia que también se colocara el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez hecho esto, encendió el motor y puso rumbo al famoso y caro restaurante donde tenía hecha la reserva desde hacía varios meses.

El restaurante se encontraba a las afueras de Kararuka , era el más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad y por tanto, había que hacer reservas con varios meses de antelación. Fue un verdadero suplicio tratar de hacer la reservación, pero había valido la pena. Los ojos de Orihime brillaban de emoción cuando por fin se había sentado y le había quitado la venda de los ojos. La había hecho bajar del coche con los ojos cerrados. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo convencerla, es más, Orihime se encontraba contenta y expectante.

Pasaron una velada maravillosa degustando las delicias que el local ofrecía. Rieron y hablaron durante horas sin saber que afuera se estaba formando una gran tormenta; Aunque todo no fue color de rosas ya que más de un hombre le enviaba miradas lascivas y más de uno se atrevió a invitarla… ¡Estando el presente y todo!.Si no fuera porque Orihime sabía cómo calmarlo más de un comensal masculino estaría en el hospital.

\- Orihime – Llamó de forma seria, algo que sorprendió a la joven – La razón por la que pórque elegí este lugar, no es sólo para que celebremos tu cumpleaños sino también… - dicho esto el joven sacó de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de color rojo. En cuanto Orihime la vio llevó sus manos a su boca y pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

\- La verdad es que no soy bueno con las palabras, Hime - confesó nervioso el joven, pero mirándola tiernamente a los ojos. - Soy molesto, bastante irascible, denso, celoso y mil defectos más pero… prometo protegerte, cuidarte, amarte y serte fiel cada día de mi vida y me sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptarás casarte conmigo, mi princesa – Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado mientras abría la pequeña cajita revelando un hermoso anillo coronado con un fino diamante.

Orihime no dijo nada y no pudo más que llorar silenciosamente cuando vio el anillo en esa pequeña cajita. Sin decir una palabra, se abalanzo sobre el joven y los dos quedaron tendidos en el piso.

\- Hime, ¿qué pa…? – comenzó a preguntarle a su novia, no pudo continuar con la preguntar al escuchar a su novia preguntarle entre sollozos.

\- ¿Es esto real, Ichi-kun? ¿Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, todos los peligros que tuvimos que afrontar, todas esas muertes? – Preguntó mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla tiernamente. Y acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la joven, dijo:

\- Si, mi princesa. Es real. Te amo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, no dejaré que nada nos separe.

Ichigo levantó el mentón de la joven e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, con el pulgar borro algunas de las lágrimas de la joven y procedió a besarla y, una vez más, los jóvenes se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor: sólo ellos contaban.

Cuando terminan de besarse escuchan fuertes aplausos y recibieron felicitaciones por parte de los presentes. A pesar de que estaban sonrojados por los comentarios, se levantaron y agradecieron los halagos y las felicitaciones. Pocos segundos después, intentan seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez terminaron de comer se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta del restaurante. Había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver la escena, sin embargo, Orihime volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Sin decir una palabra, tomó el brazo de su prometido y riendo ambos se dirigieron hacía el coche que había quedado estacionado a unas tres cuadras de distancia. En consecuencia y debido a la fuerte tormenta, ambos pelinaranjas cuando llegaron al coche estaban completamente mojados. No tardaron mucho tiempo en poner el auto en marcha y dirigirse a la casa de Orihime.

Riendo salieron del coche y así entraron al apartamento.

\- Tienes que bañarte, Hime o pescarás un resfriado – le comentó su novio.

\- Pero tú también te enfermarás – le dijo sonrojada.

\- Me bañaré después de ti – le contestó y antes de que la chica pudiera replicarle la besó tiernamente – Hazme caso y báñate tú primero.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa se fue al baño. Ichigo por su parte aprovechó a sacarse la remera mojada. Pasaron solamente dos minutos desde que entró la joven al baño, no quería tardar mucho así evitaba que Ichigo se enfermara. Porque si se enfermaba el joven tendría las defensas bajas y los hombrecitos azules podrían bajar de sus naves, atar a Ichigo con unas cuerdas y llevárselo a su mundo. ¡Y eso no iba a permitirlo!

\- Ichi-kun el baño est… - pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir ya que lanzó un fuerte grito al escuchar como un gran trueno caía sobre uno de los cables. Esto ocasiono que la luz de todo el vecindario se fuera.

Ichigo sabía que su novia tenía miedo al ruido de los truenos y, por ese motivo, se apresuró a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla. Orihime seguía temblando en sus brazos cuando escuchó otro fuerte trueno muy cerca de su casa y se acurrujó fuertemente en el pecho del joven.

Ichigo quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo y sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió sus labios hacía los de la joven esperando así que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco o al menos dejar de pensar en el temporal que se estaba desatando afuera.

Al principio, Orihime no participaba mucho del beso por el miedo que tenía, pero conforme pasaban los segundos decidió dejar de pensar en el ruido y concentrarse en los labios del joven. Lo único que la cubría de la completa desnudes era esa pequeña toalla blanca.

El shinigami no pudo resistir la tentación, la apoyó contra la pared, una vez ahí comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente y posesivamente. Notó como Orihime enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La tormenta seguía desatando su furia fuera del departamento, pero los jóvenes amantes estaban en su propio mundo.

Ichigo agarró firmemente a Orihime por los gluteos y se dirigió hacía la cama. Ni bien la recostó en la cama, comenzó a besarla en el cuello y acarició suavemente sus piernas. Sus manos le temblaban, quería controlarse, pero le estaba costando mucho. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía cada vez más rápidamente y tampoco ayudaba escuchar a su novia gemir entrecortadamente su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos.

El joven sabía que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control y que si no se detenía ahora sería muy tarde. Es por eso que dejo de besar el cuello de ella y la miro a los ojos. Sintió como su miembro se volvía más duro al ver los suaves labios de su novia rojos e hinchados por sus besos, su pelo desordenado a lo largo de la cama y un inocente sonrojo que no hacía más que volverlo aún más loco.

\- Necesito, hime… necesito que… me digas que pare… que me vaya – le suplicó roncamente – de otra manera no… no sé si podré parar.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más por las palabras del joven. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitada, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba algo asustada. No obstante, estaba segura que si había alguien con la que querría tener su primera experiencia sexual y todas las que tuviera era con el hombre al que amaría en 5 vidas distintas y todas las que vinieran: Kurosaki Ichigo. Y… ¿qué mejor momento que en el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que Ichigo le había pedido que fuera su esposa?

Ichigo se veía realmente atractivo con su pelo desordenado y húmedo por la lluvia. Estaba completamente desnudo excepto por los boxes, por lo que podía ver el amplio y bien tonificado torso del joven. Con algo de nerviosismo, pero decidida dirigió una de sus manos hacía el pecho del joven. La otra, la llevó hacía el nudo que había hecho en la toalla y lo desabrochó y dejó su cuerpo completamente desnudo a la vista del joven.

\- Hazme tuya, Ichi-kun – le dijo al joven mirándolo a los ojos mientras el rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas. Ese sencillo acto le estaba costado mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Ichigo, de repente, se había quedado sorprendido ante la visión celestial y el ofrecimiento que le era dado. Lo hacía sentir como un demonio salido del infierno que venía a reclamar la virginidad de una hermosa doncella para no destruir toda la aldea. Y frente a él se encontraba, efectivamente, una hermosa y virginal doncella que se entregaba voluntariamente a él.

La besó con desesperación. lentamente bajo por su cuello haciendo que a la joven se le escaparan pequeños jadeos que se le hacía muy difícil contener. Ichigo llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la joven y metió un dedo su pequeño coño. El joven sonrió de costado al comprobar que su novia se encontraba completamente mojada. Orihime sintió una descarga al sentir a ese pequeño intruso en su parte más íntima así como también notó como esa zona comenzaba a palpitar con violencia. Sin querer soltó un sonoro jadeo y llevó una de sus manos a su boca para que no se escuchara ninguno más.

\- No, cielo. Quiero escucharte jadear. Esta noche es tuya, pienso amarte lentamente. Así que jadea mi nombre fuerte, que nos escuchen los vecinos no me importa. Aunque dudo que lo hagan con el ruido que está provocando la tormenta – dicho esto, agarró una de las sábanas y ató las manos de la joven contra su espalda – Así no escaparás – dicho esto le guiño un ojo.

\- No pensaba hacerlo – le respondió Orihime muy sonrojada y mirando hacia un costado. Ante el comentario de su novia una sonrisa de depredador se formó en sus labios.

Ichigo volvió a colocarla de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el pecho de la joven y con la otra mano libre se dirigió al pezón que se encontraba libre. Jugó con sus pezones: mordisqueándolos, pellizcándolos, tironeándolos o lamiéndolos. Orihime no podía evitar gemir y se revolvía. Echó su cabeza para atrás e, inconscientemente, arqueó su espalda, provocando que sus pechos se elevaran. Ichigo sonreía internamente al comprobar las reacciones que provocaba en su novia.

Después de varios minutos de dulce tortura y a pesar de que podría estar toda la noche atendiendo a esos suaves, cremosos y deliciosos pechos, algo que se prometió a sí mismo hacer algún día, decidió ir bajando despacio y muy lentamente por el plano y suave vientre de su novia hasta llegar a su lugar más secreto.

\- Ichi..go… por favor… suélta… me – le suplicó Orihime con voz entrecortada por el deseo.

\- No, cariño. Sino no podré… "atenderte como se debe" – le respondió mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que más parecía pertenecer a su desaparecido lado Hollow que al joven. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado. Pero, enseguida notó los dedos delo joven acariciando sutil e "inocentemente" su pequeño y sensible botón.

\- Parece que ya estás húmeda acá abajo, hime. Déjame limpiarlo – le informó con una sonrisa segundos antes de dirigirse a su intimidad y comenzar a lamer. Orihime sintió una gran descarga eléctrica que la empujó hacia atrás haciéndola soltar un gran gemido. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la reacción de la joven y sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Agarró con más fuerzas las caderas de la joven y lamió con más ahincó los jugos que iban saliendo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como su novia se convulsionaba violentamente, soltaba un fuerte gritó y su boca se llenaba de más jugo.

Orihime se quedó paralizada mientras trataba de normalizar la respiración.

Ichigo terminó de lamer los jugos restantes y se detuvo para ver a su novia. Y amó la visión que tenía frente a él: Orihime se encontraba todavía con los brazos atados a su espalda, su pelo alborotado y húmedo esparcido por toda la cama, su rostro sonrojado y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Siempre pensó que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, pero ese mismo ángel tenía un cuerpo pecaminoso.

\- Voy a desatarte – le informó con voz ronca. Dicho esto, se inclinó y liberó sus manos. Y antes de volver a alejarse la besó tiernamente y le susurró al oído:

\- Intentaré ser lo más suave que pueda, si quieres parar sólo dimelo.

Orihime asintió y sin decir una palabra llevó sus manos a su intimidad y, aunque sus manos temblaban un poco, abrió tímidamente sus labios vaginales.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver esto por parte de Orihime, pero bien sabía la fuerza de voluntad que ese acto le estaba costando a la joven. También sabía que ese era un modo de hacerle saber que no se arrepentía de su decidió.

El joven agarró con una mano su polla y lentamente la acercó a la entrada de la intimidad de la joven. Jugó con su clítoris durante unos segundos antes de entrar lentamente a esa estrecha, cálida y húmeda caverna.

Orihime gimió un poco del dolor y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Ante esto, Ichigo se detuvo un momento y le susurró que iría despacio. Ella asintió y lo abrazó y le dijo que siguiera adelante. Ichigo asintió y lentamente fue terminando de entrar completamente dentro de ella. Una vez lo hizo, no se movió y besó a su novia para tratar de ayudarla a calmar el dolor y solo comenzó a moverse lentamente cuando ella se lo pidió.

Pero a media que el tiempo pasaba, el joven escuchaba como su novia ya no gemía por el dolor sino por placer y le pedía que fuera más rápido y duro. Sintió como ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaba. Así que, con el permiso de ella empezó a tomar más impulso. No podía describir con palabras el placer que sentía al estar dentro de ella. Y el placer que sentía también al saber que era él el que le estuviera dando placer a ella también.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían cuánto tiempo paso, sólo que de repente sintieron una gran ola de placer que los arrastró a ambos haciéndolos gritar el nombre del ser amado y temblar. Con la respiración agitada Ichigo lleno de tiernos y dulces besos el rostro de amada.

Ichigo recostó su espalda en el colchón y jaló a la joven así sí y recostó su cabeza en su pecho:

\- ¿Puedes oírlo, Hime?, ¿Puedes oír el latido de mi corazón? – le preguntó tranquilamente mientras le retiraba tiernamente un mechón de su rostro.

\- Sí – le contestó Orihime un poco adormilada por lo acontecido hace poco y por el latir del corazón.

Ichigo agarró una de la mano derecha de la joven y la llevó a su corazón. Con la otra mano libre, tomó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Mi corazón es tuyo, princesa. Ayer, hoy y siempre

Orihime no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran con pequeñas lágrimas. No podía pedirle más a la vida: en el día de su cumpleaños el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada le pedía matrimonio y se habían entregado el uno al otro.

\- Yo también te amo, Ichi-kun. Siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, el joven acercó sus labios al de su amada para así fundirse en un beso para sellar su promesa.

 **Antes que nada debo pedir perdón por el horrible lemon. Es el peor que he hecho y con diferencia, pero este fic es para el cumple de hime que como saben es el 3 de septiembre. Debido a que tenía exámenes se me complicaba poder terminarlo. Y otro motivo, es que ideas para el fic del Ichigo yakuza no paraban de venir y la verdad estaban interfiriendo mucho. Ichigo iba a ser más dulce, pero me venían ideas para el otro fic y en ciertos momentos fue tomando el carácter del otro Ichigo. En consecuencia, he decidido terminarlo de una vez.**

 **El próximo fic a postear será el del Ichigo yakuza este Ichigo será… dominante, celoso, posesivo, arrogante, etc y no tendrá el más mínimo reparo en pedir lo que quiera y cuando quiera (es decir… las escenas de sexo serán algo subidas de tono no sé si medio hard pero no será un Ichigo dulce, aunque después vaya cambiando un poco)**

 **Las escenas del peluche y las donas se me ocurrió a raíz de unos fan art de neko, donde hime abrazaba un peluche e ichigo se ponía celoso y uno donde hime quiere todas las donas e ichigo le dice que no xD**

 **Ahora algunas IR están diciendo que Orihime fue egoísta en la novela la muerte salva a la fresa porque no sé que taradez… si no es por hime ichigo no recupera sus poderes porque rukia estaba lo más alegre ocupada con sus cosas en la SS y si hime no le dice que ichigo está mal porque no puede proteger la otra ni se entera.**

 **Después está el asunto de hime ama de casa… ¿Qué les hace pensar que si o si es ama de casa y no trabaja? Generalmente en los mangas las amas de casa a tiempo completo no se quitan el delantal, y hime es lo primero que hace. Además no sabemos que hacen como para dar por sentado nada.**

 **Ichigo… perdió sus poderes? Solo porque no sale a rebanar a nadie? De donde saca kazui sus poderes sino? Ah se me olvidaba que es hijo de ishida porque hime estaba deprimida y se acosto con el… gracioso que tenga poderes fullbring pero no Quincy pero bue.**

 **Y también me hace gracia todas esas IR que dicen que les agrada hime y que sienten lastima por ella porque está en una relación unilateral xD Que no sientan pena, después de todo ichigo no se hubiera casado con ella sino la amara xD Que ellas tengan que inventar esas tonterías para que les duela menor el no canon no significa que sea real xD Dios hasta dicen que hay ichiruki implícito por el nombre ichika… cuando significa "única flor o una flor" que además tiene relación con el nombre de rukia que tiene algo que ver con flor.**

 **Kazui significa el que tiene coraje. Y con eso te demuestra que ichigo y Orihime decidieron mirar el futuro con coraje y no ser cobardes como dicen algunas IR y ser infelices.**

 **Además la hipocrecia de parte de las IR que dicen que odian el final por la falta de argumentos (que los hay) y no por el no IR canon y depues en las encuestas y comentarios dicen a viva voz que si al menos hubiera terminado IR no les importaría los huecos. Y después resulta que como el IH es canon nosotras no tenemos porque mostrar fanart ni festejar y que dejemos de joder… como si en el caso de que ellas fueran canon no harian eso y mas (y no lo dudo teniendo en cuenta la mierda que siempre han destilado, con paginas dedicadas a denigrar tanto a hime como a las fanaticas de ella de forma despectiva. Bastante hipócrita)**

 **Bueno… espero que las IR sigan con sus teorías porque son muy divertidas y te demuestra el grado de negación que tiene el fandom^^ a veces pienso pasarle el caso a una amiga psicóloga creo que se divertiría mucho^^**

 **Bueno, por cierto, necesito ideas para fics de navidad y san Valentín :D**

 **Ya saben, comentarios, ideas, y demás dejen un review^^**

 **Buenas ^^ edité para comprobar una cosa. También les paso el nombre de los fanart de Neko-2006 en los cuales me inspiré para el fic**

 **Christmas cakes (la escena de las donas :D)**

 **Ichihime dragon year card 2012 (escena del peluche :D)**


End file.
